Behind the truth
by Ellie-lalalala
Summary: "No way, " I said to Artemis. "You are a child of me and there is no denying it, my daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ann's POV

Hi, I am a normal teenager who goes to one of the worst schools in the world. However, I always make abnormal stuffs happen. Like REALLY weird stuffs, such as see a man with four eyes. Under the circumferences like that, I wonder if I am really normal.

I have both of my parents and an annoying little brother. But that's ordinary. I am an eleven year old with long black hair with cold blue eyes. And I have skin like snow. My parents both have brown eyes and hair. (Which makes me wonder am I their child or not)

Since when I was born, I absolutely LOATH boys. They are very annoying and stupid. (In my definition)

Nobody bullies me, because I have that cold look that everyone is afraid of. I know they laugh at me when I got in trouble with the teachers. All the teachers dislike me for I always make abnormal stuffs happen (I don't know why). Oh, here comes Mrs. Whatever.

"Hello, Mrs. whatever," I said politely.

"Don't hello me, Stupid girl," said she.

I rolled my eyes while she grabbed me by the ear (this happens to me a lot). But to my surprise, she dragged me to outside the school and then we got into a small room.

"Prepare to die, demigod" said Mrs. whatever.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

And then she turned into a monster with large bat wings and pointing ears. She has pointy teeth and long fingernails.

I was horrified and didn't know what to do. Monsters don't exist. It is not possible for such creature to live on earth. There is no way that such creature EXIST. There is no way that they exist. No, no, no, I feel hopeless.

Then she throws the sword (where did she get that) at me.

I dodged it.

I told myself to grab hold of myself. I want to run, but she was guarding the door. Then, I grab a stick and fought her. (I should know better). She cut the stick in half with her long nails. Then I dodged her while thinking how to escape.

"Remain calm" I told myself. Suddenly, I saw a silver bow and an arrow flew toward me. It follows the moonlight. How come there it moonlight? Unable to think, I grabbed them without hesitation. But then I never did archery before. Unable to think while she lunged at me, I jumped and shoot her. The arrow flies toward her and pierced through her skin. She vanished.

"What is that" I told myself.

I want to go home, but then I don't know she died or not. Because I could not lead her to my parents and my brother (even though he is annoying).

I must go somewhere is safe.

"Need help" a voice said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ann's POV

"Who are you"I look around.

I saw a blond-hair girl with gray eyes. She looks like a Greek princess.

She said:"hello, my name is Annabeth. You are a demigod, which means half-god, and I am going to take you to camp Half-blood which is the only safe place for us. I know you must be confused, but we should get to"

"How can I trust you!"I interrupted.

"Because you got no one better to trust and if I want to harm you. Why don't I do it while you are looking around" Annabeth reasoned. And then she gets deep in the forest and sign me to follow her.

I figure out the best choice was to go with her, so I followed.

And then we arrive at a big giant tree withsomething like a golden blanket cloth it. There is also (what) a dragon was guarding it.

Then we walk into this camp where the kid was using a sword to fight and Annabeth act like this was the what happened every day at this camp.

We walk past this silver door and I stopped for some reason. I feel like I belong there for some reason and I had an urge to look at while Annabeth didn't even glance at that door.

I said "What is this cabin."

Annabeth said"Oh, it is Artemis's cabin" then she walks away.

I stopped by the door. I open it.

By the way, I hope you guys like my story. If you guys think I should fix my story, please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ann's POV

As I open Artemis's cabin, I saw a statue of a twelve-years girl with cold blue eyes (similar to me). This room has silver walls with arrows painted on them and the bed and decorated with leaves.

I stared at the statue of Artemis. She has cold blue eyes resembled me.

But what caught my attention was her bow and arrows. Her arrows had a silver patent on it that is like my arrow. (the arrow traveled by the moonlight).

I look at the arrow back at the goddess and then back.

I feel like I want to stay in this cabin, but I think Annabeth is looking for me.

Just as I walk out the door, the room begins to fill with a silver light. The light is filled with warmth that I had never felt. The light engulfs me.

I wake up, and then I saw a forest. A beautiful girl that has long blond hair and sky-blue eyes that resembled me was sitting on a tree branch.

"Artemis" I gasp.

In this image, she is just like the statue. Then a bear begins to shake the tree.

"Man, the bear was an idiot." I thought.

As I thought, Artemis moved her hand and an arrow flew through the bar. Then she looks surprised.

"Why, "I thought.

She jumped down from the tree and then she flew in the direction the arrow flew from.

A boy appeared.

"What, a boy" I said.

Artemis looks at the boy. (To my surprise) The boy smiled.

The boy was not any boy. It was a handsome boy with dark hair resembled me and warm brown eyes.

The boy grinned at Artemis. He said"Hello, my name is Andrew, what is your name"

"How dare this boy spear like that to Artemis" I thought. I think Artemis should shoot an arrow to that boy.

As I predicted, Artemis glared at the boy. She said"how dare you speak to me like that"

She waves her hand and a thunder zapped the boy. The boy dodges it.

Artemis looks at the boy with interest. The boy said"Where the thunder camp from?

Anyway, I never meet a girl like you who jump from the tree like that. Do you mind to go hunting with me"

Artemis glared at the boy then left.

The boy yelled"I will be back"

"Wow, "I said

The other light fills the room

Guys, please update to tell me you like the story or not


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In my story, Artemis had once fell in love with a man.**

Ann's POV

I wake up and I saw the forest again. "Oh, there is Artemis" I said.

"I told you not to follow me." Artemis screamed.

The I saw the handsome boy.

"But I just want to ask why are you running from me" said the boy.

"Artemis glanced at him and said:"It is none of your business, stop following me."

The boy did something that nobody would ever dare to do. (I don't even think the God of wars dare to do it)

He touched Artemis by the hand"Why are running from me? I just want to be your friend"

I think Artemis is going to kill him. (at least)

Instead, I see Artemis expression soften, but then she moves his hand away.

She said"Please don't touch me again".

She ruined and the boy grabbed her hand.

She gasped.

The boy said" Will you be back at this forest"

She said"maybe"

He said"I will be waiting, I really want to be your friend."

She runs away.

**Guys, please update to tell me you like my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then I saw the forest engulf me.

Then I saw Artemis and the boy sitting together.(what)

They are actually sitting together.

I thought I am going to faint. I mean like Artemis and a BOY sitting together.

And Artemis was actually SMILING with a boy.

I could never believe it.

Artemis said"Andrew, Do you like the forest?"

Andrew said"I like the forest a lot. And now I meet you, it makes me like the forests more."

Artemis said"Really!"

Andrew place a hand on Artemis and said"really."

Then he said"You are a really close friend to me"

Ok, I breathed. They are just friends.

Then the boy and Artemis jump down the tree.

I think they decide to race each other.

"One, two, three, go"Artemis yelled.

And (not surprising) Artemis was faster than the boy.

The boy was not slow either. He fastened his speed and in a moment,he was catching up to Artemis.

Artemis quickened his pace while the boy run faster.

It manes me a little dizzy to watch them. (Sometime Artemis is in the front and sometimes Andrew is in the front)

I don't know which one is faster.

Then the boy tripped Artemis and they both fell on each other.

Artemis and the boy laughed.(seriously)

Then they run together into the forest.

The the image changed.

**Guys, please review to tell me you like my story or not**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Then I saw Artemis and the boy again.

But this time, the boy was grown and Artemis was growing too. (Seriously)

The boy had become and tall, handsome men. Artemis, in this picture, had silver hair fell to her back and become taller. There is also another woman.

The women had long black hair and brown eyes and of course, she was not as pretty as Artemis. The women were sitting on a tree and Andrew didn't seem to notice her.

Andrew said," why do you call me in the middle of the night. (Oh, it is midnight)

Artemis answered," because of this" Then she holds out a baby. (Oh My GOD)

The army was adorable with black hair and sad blue eyes. (Wait, that resemble mine)

Andrew looks surprised and somehow sad and asked," Is this your Baby!" Artemis didn't answer.

And he asked," Who is the father, I will go and punch him!"

Artemis answered sharply,"Don't you get it! The father is YOU"(What)

"I break the law. What did I do!" Cried Artemis.

"You meant to see I am the baby's father." Asked by Andrew.

"..."

"Yes"

"What could we do! Since this is my responsibilities, I will marry you." Said. Andrew. (He doesn't understand.)

Artemis run away and Andrew tried to chase her, but she was too fast.

The women chased after her.

Artemis and the women meet, they looked at each other, and Artemis cried.

"Mother, I don't know I do, " to do" said Artemis to her mother.

"Easy dear. Breath" said Leto gently. And she touched her.

And Artemis fall alto. Leto took the baby and walk out of the forest.

Suddenly, everything goes dark. I back in Artems's cabin.

"What is that? It catered, "e true" I said in my mind.

Then a voice said" It was all true."


End file.
